


No Hope 1.0

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: Mpreg, Other, PWP, Rape, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	No Hope 1.0

当Zod握上他的阴茎的时候Clark还是狠狠颤抖了一下，在Zod将一根细棒顶进尿道的时候剧痛和酸胀让Clark鼻腔发酸。施暴者按住Omega的小腹不让他动弹，手上的力道没有因Omega的颤抖减小一点，直到细棒完全没入。  
“你那无用的精液最好不要弄得到处都是。”Zod说着开始揉捏Clark柔软丰腴的乳房，细白的皮肤因为发情和疼痛盖上了一层薄汗，在对方的蹂躏下开始留下红印。Zod搓着Omega挺立的乳尖，没几下敏感的乳尖就被玩弄的泛红，Zod用指尖掐进未张开的奶孔，快感和疼痛让Omega发出第一声呻吟。  
“你会是个好母亲的。”Zod含着乳尖用力吮吸并用牙齿啃咬，雪白的乳房被掐在掌心从指缝溢出来。  
在Zod触碰Clark的第一秒他就感到无比的恶心和羞辱，他美丽的蓝眼睛充满了水雾，Clark安慰自己这是救出Bruce的唯一办法。但是生理上的快感和发情期对Alpha的渴望正在诱骗他，Clark知道他会一直祈求Alpha用结锁住他，没有Bruce的结他会像个恬不知耻的妓女被肏干到死。  
玩弄够了Clark的乳房Zod将手伸向阴穴，他用两根手指分开阴唇，里面满是粘液挂在粉红的内壁上。Zod用两根手指夹住阴蒂来回的揉搓，这让Clark尖叫着哭了出来：  
“不要！求你……”Clark抱不住膝盖了，他想要用手遮住那里却被Zod握住手腕甩开。Clark刚想要再次阻挡却被Zod将双手禁锢在头顶威胁到，“我会捏碎你的胳膊，等你生下孩子你就只能被他们轮着肏，而你都不能反抗。”  
Alpha的语气和身上硝烟般刺鼻而强势的信息素让Clark不得不放弃任何抵抗，他顺从的点点头将手臂叼在嘴里抵制自己发出声音。而Zod却将他的双手定在身侧，“尽管喊出来。”  
原本小巧的阴蒂被揉捏到充血红肿翘在阴唇外面收都收不回来，Zod将中指和食指伸进湿软的阴道快速的抽插。随着施虐者的动作Omega本能的分泌出更多的粘液，淫靡的水声越来越响，Clark死死咬着牙不放出一点声音。但是当Zod将手指狠狠顶进去的时候Clark双腿一阵痉挛喷出了潮吹液，透明的液体沾满了Zod的手掌。  
Clark如同陆地上的鱼一样腰腹弹动着大口喘着气，他感觉眼前发黑。也许是因为刚才憋气太久产生了窒息感，他看着他的进犯者，如同被折辱的天使一般。  
而Zod根本不去理会这些，他架起Clark的双腿将自己狰狞可怖的阴茎对准还在颤抖的阴穴狠狠捅了进去。  
“啊——”Clark终于被羞辱和痛苦逼出了呐喊，他的眼泪应声而下。  
再也没有什么干净美好可言了。Clark绝望的想着，他的脖颈弯出绝美的弧度，宛如垂死的天鹅。但愿这能让Bruce安全回到地球上，而自己绝对没有资格回到他身边了。他是这场逆来顺受的强暴中的一份子，他的子宫孕育的第一个孩子将是誓约之外的Alpha的。  
随着Zod的顶弄Clark发出抽泣般的喘息和破碎的呻吟，显然Alpha不满足于Omega的表现，他用力掐住无法收回阴唇的阴蒂这让Clark如他所愿般的哭泣和尖叫。  
“哈啊！唔……放开，嗯、啊！”Clark的脑子彻底崩坏了，他被按在冰凉的平台上肏干，他什么都抓不住，只能被握着膝盖钉在Alpha的阴茎上。Zod每一次都用力叩击着子宫口两片软肉，很快里面的热液便从裂缝中露出浇在Alpha的阴茎上。  
这很显然激发了Alpha的兽性，Zod按住Clark的腰将阴茎挤进子宫。在温热子宫壁的挤压下Alpha很快成结了，坚硬膨大的头部卡在了子宫里面。Clark被撑得难受，他呜咽着摇着头。那里原本只接受过Bruce一人的结，但是那里现在被玷污了，就像他身上的其他部位。  
Zod在他身上穿着粗气，在阴茎跳动了几下他射在了Clark的子宫里。Clark被滚烫的精液烫得发颤，他的阴茎快要废掉了，到现在都没射出一滴精液。发泄过后的Zod取出了细棒，得到释放的Omega射出了好几股精液才痉挛着失神般陷入了昏迷。  
“把他关起来，那个地球人不会死直到确认他已怀孕。”Zod说道，看着副官启动程序。  
平台上伸出泛着荧光的丝线像蜘蛛包裹猎物一样将Clark包裹起来，此时地板下陷将Clark关入了黑暗。  
在无尽的黑暗里，没有光芒，没有希望。


End file.
